Onryō
by NewQueen96
Summary: "Sasuke has shown he is more than willing as a donor, but vessels with poor or limited chakra control continually fail. This is where your precious apprentice comes in." Though lonely, Sakura was content with the life the gods had given her. All up until the day the world caught her between a rock and a hard place. Will she sacrifice duty for love? Will she have a choice?
1. Chapter 1

Clashes of metal stung against each other as the masked shinobi threw themselves at each other with wrath. Silver moonlight danced across their forms as they continued their deadly dance in the tall grass of meadow. The burly man swung the katana ruthlessly at the slim, black figure in a desperate attempt to push back the mysterious mute ninja. The only expression present on them was the black leering Hannya theater mask, a tacky trinket that Jian-yu scoffed at.

"Who do ya fookin work for?!" His gruff accent was a characteristic of many mist ninja. "Yer a looney for runnin around in my turf this late at night. No one insults-" a tanto made swift work of his sword arm and the man howled to the night, dropping to his knees and snapping his head to face the stoic Hannya mask ninja before him. "No one even believes in you, they-" hacks erupted from the paling form of the man, blood trailing down his chin. "-they said the Onryō was a story to scare children into behaving and threaten nukenin. But my men, they'll catch ya, when yer alone without your precious sword-"

The Hannya's tanto thrust forward into the man's heart and twisted with a sickening squelch, but the reaper had claimed him before the tanto could be removed. Jian-yu was no more and would no longer wreak havoc on the villages he raped and pillaged.

The Hannya leered as it snapped the tanto clean across his neck and pulled its prize from the body. His head would serve as a marker for his men to find, staked and placed in front of the village of his latest crime spree.

"Silly dead man, my sword is only a sharp piece of steel in a useful shape." The Hannya firmly grasped the matted, black hair on Jian-yu's head and pulled it taunt "It's me your men should fear, you stupid dead man."

Every village had its own problems and every country had its own wars, however, the climate in Konoha was tenser than usual now days. Plagues bombards the outskirts of fire country, sweeping across the smaller towns and diminishing whole communities in only a few weeks.

Sakura huffed at her office desk and threw the newest manilla folder down in a fit. The Medic corps she and Shizune put together had a success rate of 61%, depressing numbers for Konoha's finest medical ninjas. To add insult to injury it seemed that the newest round of vaccinations was ineffective against the influenza strain that mutated**_ again _**for the third time in a year. Her temper rose as she saw the mortality rates in the town's clinic census, eyes sharpening with irritation. 300 people from a 60-mile radius wiped out of the total 1000 in population? What on earth was this new bug?

She sat defeated as she continued to read through the reports and attempt to piece together a clue or symptom that perhaps Shizune and herself missed. Anything at all to end this plague would be helpful, but the research and data never lied. It was just a bug, a terrible one at that, and it targeted a specific genetic marker that unfortunately most fire country citizens had. Previous attempts to isolate and destroy it had failed and vaccines proved ineffective, so just what was this?

A nimble hand tucked a stray pastel lock behind her ear as emerald eyes reread the report from Ino a week prior. She was stationed closer to the ocean boarder, a two-day journey if ANBU traveled in a rush. There she reported lower case numbers and less lethal variants of the disease. It was theorized that the humidity crippled the disease, but to make this an option for the arid land of fire in the middle of summer was impossible.

Sakura's pager ring startled her as it screamed aggressively for her attention. The young women jumped and spilling her hot coffee over the documents.

_ "Code red, OR 3. Haruno. Team 4 surgery tech-"_

An ambush surgery? At this time of day? Sakura glanced at her watch in dismay and quickly wiped off the documents stained brown. It was noon for heaven's sake, who attacked at noon?

With long strides Sakura rushed down the hall to the nurses' station to get gowned for surgery. A long white coat trailing behind her as she tied up long rose hair. No one crossed paths with the hurried medical ninja, but then again, the floor seemed to be entirely void of all signs of the usual chaos, a curious note Sakura filed away for later.

Upon turning a final corner Sakura nearly stalled, her breath hitching in her throat. Never, in all her years of being a medical ninja, had ANBU cleared her hospital floor and removed all personnel. It was simply not done.

"Haruno-sama." A tall man in a wolf mask strode forward "Stabilize the patient in OR 3, Shizune is currently accomplishing her task in OR 1 should you need assistance."

Another ANBU held up the operating gown and Sakura took it grateful for the help. "What is my case?"

"Aortic dissection. Male mid 20's. ANBU will be stationed within the OR."

Sakura scrubbed in and chewed on her lip over the description. An aortic dissection for a young man was extremely rare and never a natural case. The automatic sliding doors opened for her as she was gloved and entered the OR, its sterile air and cool temperature reminding her of her place. Save a life, clean up a mess, send them back out to die, repeat. It was not her duty to question ANBU and she knew better than to challenge their authority, even her in her hospital.

Vitals pinged in the monitor over his head and Sakura set to work on her newest patient, authoritatively taking the scrub technician's scalpel and beginning the operation with a confident incision on his torso.

"Suction-" She had hardly needed to say a thing, this surgery team knew her preferences and methods better than even Sakura knew them. They worked like a well-oiled machine and it wasn't until Sakura healed the dissection that she paused, taking care to note the abnormality of the man's right torso wall.

"Haruno-sama?"

" …Tweezers." Her tone left little room for argument and the scrub tech only blinked in confusion. "Leave the room."

"Haruno-"

"We have a potential bioterrorism case, leave now and alert Shizune. Tell the ANBU I need this entire unit on lockdown with quarantine air cycles on ASAP."

Her team left and Sakura took a deep breath, preparing herself and creating a chakra shield between herself and the patient. Green mist sealed her body and wrapped lovingly around herself as a second skin. For someone to go this far out of their way to attack Konoha like this…. The suspect list was long, but it certainly confirmed her fears that the plague raging across the countryside was not a coincidence. Someone was deliberately sabotaging her country, her people. Anger coursed through her lithe body as she lifted a section of muscle and found a gel like package within the tissue.

"What on earth….Computer! Dictate," Sakura began with a steady voice "pink gel package, 1 centimeter cubic volume approximately 3 centimeter deep in thoracic wall of patient in OR 3. Prior aortic dissection brought in by ANBU. No attachments noted-"

A loud eruption from nearby startled Sakura and with a flash of light her patient evaporated before her. The pinkette was thrown back violently into the glass viewing window and the quarantine alarm sounded. She picked herself up, appreciative for the chakra shield surrounding her body as it was covered in unidentifiable red mush and gore.

"Haruno-sama!"

Sakura whipped her head toward the doors in panic "NO! I'm ok, check on Shizune! I have enough chakra to remain shielded for a few hours." Red lights and alarms blared while emergency lights flickered onto the scene before the medical ninja. Dense red organic matter littered the room, the densest of it where the operating table lay over turned. This had been a declaration of war.

But from who?

Sakura sat in the quarantine unit dressed in a scratchy hospital gown as her clothes were incinerated. No entertainment, no books, and certainly no communication to the outside world. The last thing this hospital needed was a knuckle head ninja breaking down each secure door to rescue her and contaminate the entire village in the process of doing so.

Doors slammed shut and Sakura stood from her seat on the ground abruptly. Two ANBU followed the brisk pace of her shishou as she strode forward with a purpose, portfolio in hand.

"Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed deeply waiting for the verbal abuse sure to follow. How could she miss a simple bioterrorist threat? It was a rookie mistake that nearly cost her life.

"Any injuries? Anything worrisome?" The blonde's honey eyes held fire, but the worry in her voice was forgiving and Sakura felt as though she was no longer in trouble.

"No Shishou. A small scrape from impact on the wall, but nothing was exposed to a contaminant. I ran diagnostics and have been checking for hours. How is OR 1? Is shizune-san ok?" Sakura brushed the bandage on her forehead. A trivial thing to worry about.

The Hokage took a deep breath and leaned against the glass wall in between her and Sakura. "Shizune's was a much more…reactive patient. Two on her team were dead when we finally got to them. I just finished Shizune's operation. She will recover, however, not for a few weeks." The age was showing on Tsunade's face and it only just now occurred to Sakura that perhaps the operation did not go as planned initially.

"I've called Kakashi and Sai to chase down the ones responsible for this. They will partner with team nine and leave within the hour. Jiraiya has been told to stall Naruto's return for the time being."

Sakura knit her delicate eyebrows together. "What about my participation on this mission Tsunade-shishou?"

With a sigh Tsunade opened the portfolio "You are needed here more than anything else, I need a diplomat to calm the people and take care of the triage cases that are sent to us. I can't do it without you and Shizune's out of commission for at least a week, maybe more."

Sakura wanted to be angry at being left behind, but this was where she was needed. The field had many ninjas, the hospital had less than a dozen and most were at outreach clinics healing the land of fire like Ino was currently doing.

"You are dismissed, please get some rest tonight and we will coordinate tomorrow. Report to the hospital at 0500, you have patients to round on." And with that Tsunade released Sakura from her entrapment and left the pinkette to find her way home.

Sakura walked the dark halls of the third floor to her office, feeling uneasy about the silence in the normally buzzing hospital. Today was a disaster, well beyond the scope of any disasters she had faced previously. A careless overlook of an already sketchy situation…..honestly it was reckless and it put not only herself in danger, but easily a dozen other people as well.

Sakura continued to rebuke herself and her actions, hoping Shizune would recover soon and be able to comfort her. Lazy feet shuffled to the desk where she hid extra clothing for days when Naruto would insist on dragging her to ramen in bloody scrubs and she messily pulled the hospital gown off her thin, weary body.

Her apartment was only a five-minute walk from the hospital in an industrialized district of Konoha, but Sakura dreaded the walk alone at night. It wasn't too late, but late enough for her to catch couples draping themselves off of each other and making out on the many benches that led up to her apartment building. To be loved intimately was a task most ninja never accomplished and those who did risked losing their lover to war and death.

Exiting the final doors Sakura allowed the brisk spring air to engulf her as she hugged her arms across her torso and began the brief walk home. Long tendrils of pink danced in the gentle wind as she focused her gaze ahead. Never let yourself be caught off guard, she mentally chastised herself again as she narrowed her eyes. Tsk.

Gentle hands rubbed against the goosebumps on her toned biceps and she glanced behind her momentarily. What if the attackers who planted the biothreat had successfully entered Konoha? The quiet night was doing nothing to calm her nerves and Sakura jumped to the rooftops preferring to see all that was around instead of taking the long way home like a civilian.

A glance down and she saw a couple leaning against the streetlight, completely lost in their own tender world. A bitter huff of air left Sakura's nose and she sped up. Would she have continued to become a kunoichi if Sasuke had stayed? If, somehow, he wasn't so consumed in darkness and managed to focus on love instead of hatred?

The night air whipped past her as she sped up. What a stupid idea, Sakura thought with distaste disappointed in her weakness. What of the patients she had or the countless times she healed her friends on the front line? This was for the better of Konoha and its people. She hopped down from the last building and landed on the third floor of her apartment building, making her way to the familiar worn door of 304. Tired hands fished out the tangle of keys in a small pocket of her pants and she opened her door with a twist and a push. The tired kunoichi ignored the homey little living room and kitchen in favor for her bed. If she fell asleep right now she could get just under 5 hours of sleep before needing to be at the hospital in full gear.

Sakura tossed the keys on her bed and flopped down ungracefully, enjoying the comfort that surrounded her senses. The moonlight shown through her sliding glass balcony door only feet away, but Sakura couldn't be bothered to close the curtains. At least the silver light casting on her face would keep her company in her lonely apartment.

* * *

A new story yay! I promise I'll update my other one soon as well, this has just been festering in my mind for a while and I needed to get it loaded up on FF! Like, comment, follow, or favorite and I'll be more encouraged to continue updating!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura had learned to be efficient with little sleep, but that did not mean she enjoyed it. The pinkette groaned as she typed yet another patient follow up clinic note, the visit had left her with a sour attitude for more than a few hours and she was looking forward to a calm evening at home with a new book and perhaps a calming cup of tea.

In the meantime, coffee would have to do. She stood n her windowless, claustrophobic office and gently poured another comforting cup of liquid gold into her worn down mug. She settled back down in her chair and flipped open a folder on the newest outbreak of the disease they were now calling HH45. Ino, though a complete bimbo in front of cute boys, was incredibly talented with her investigation on the coast and was sending lab information and successful vaccination records back to Sakura in Konoha. She couldn't help but smile. To think it was only a few years ago that they were swore enemies-

"Sakura-sama!" a miniature Katsuyu poofed into existence on Sakura's cluttered desk, scattering the loose notes she was just reviewing. "Tsunade-sama has an S-rank mission for you immediately, please consider responding!" her terrified voice wheezed with effort and Sakura immediately jumped from her chair to the ninja pouch hanging the door of her office.

"What are the mission details?" Sakura said as a serious tone took command of her voice as she walked back to the desk in a hurry. For Katsuyu to be summoned was never a good sign and in the middle of a peaceful day was perhaps even more concerning.

"Spy on the Hokage tower meeting in Tsunade-sama's office right away! We have a potential threat that she mustn't alert anyone to." The tiny slug whispered her anxiety and starred up at Sakura with terrified beady eyes "Please save my summoner Sakura-sama, please please please."

With a reassuring pat Sakura smiled at the summons as she hustled over to the bookshelf and grabbed the seemingly innocent black Hannya mask from the dusty middle row "Of course, Katsuyu, please rest you've done well." Sakura ripped off her white coat and red high neck top and quickly changed into the emergency ANBU attire hidden under her desk in a tampon box. The snug midnight material covered her from her wrists to ears and nose and all the way to her ankles, creating an image of death sure to befall any who opposed her.

Names were whispered about who the ghost was, but villagers in all nations would murmur about the enraged Onryō that haunts the world now days, its wrath stealing the souls of those who dared commit violence against civilians. "Onryō" was more of an apparition than an actual person as no one lived to see its physical description and this suited Sakura just fine. Tsunade was the one who gave her the idea about hiding her identity one dreary evening months ago. Pink hair was entirely too recognizable and without her passing the jounin exam, Sakura was not allowed to be released on official solo missions of B category or higher.

_"Become a shadow and tell no one. You're far more capable than ANBU and to be honest I don't want Danzo getting his hands on you."_

The black Hannya mask in her hands leered at her with understanding, the ceramic mask warmed in her hand as she combed the black, wild mane surrounding the back of the mask and placed it on her head. Such a mask could commonly be picked up at any festival, but its meaning rung true to Sakura's heart: This mask represents female rage and pain. The expression of Hannya mask is demonic, angry, frightening, tormented, sad, heartbreaking, melancholic and sorrowful and unfortunately Sakura's young heart could understand the demon mask better than she could most people.

With a sigh the warm pink strands disappeared into the inky darkness underneath the mask's mane and a final glance in the decorative mirrors on her wall confirmed she was ready to use the substitution jutsu to the Hokage's tower. A pile of cherry blossoms swirling faintly on her floor was the only hint that remained in her cold hospital office.

Softly the Onryō crawled in the room above her mentor's office, chakra masked and all essence of life from her body completely covered. The prototype catsuit she wore was a new technology that ANBU was developing and having access to high security clearance areas proved to have its perks. Body heat, scent, odor, and actively bleeding wounds would be contained inside the suit until the wearer removed it. Helpful when facing ninja such as Kiba, but also incredibly annoying the Hyūga Clan with all chakra points being shielded.

Sakura placed her ear to the ground and listened with a chakra enhanced eardrum, attempted to get a sense of who was where and who the enemy was. A diplomat from another village threatening war? Was this about the rampant disease? Her speculations couldn't be answered unless she snuck closer, ideally gaining a visual of the intruder.

"-What you offer is unnecessary. My shinobi are much more capable than yours, as I believe my _teenage_ apprentice proved more than once."

A loud bang interrupted Sakura's musing and she immediately went rigid with terror but was comforted by the furious voice below her. "Control your _dogs_, or no deal will even be considered before I call forth my best-" Tsunade's voice echoed loud enough that surely even Gaara-san heard it in Suna.

_"Where the fuck is her ANBU, this is their job! They have one fucking job-"_

"I apologize for his outburst." The deep voice rumbled an apology, and all was quiet minus the shuffling in the room below. "The situation has become a threat for our plans and I assure you it is in our best interest to take extreme measures to ensure the apprentice does not get in the hands of the Sanin Orochimaru-"

Sakura's breathing hitched and she silently cursed herself for this mistake, praying no one below heard it. Why was the snake bastard interested in her? A lowly Chunin from Konoha had no reason to be on his radar…

Tsunade began talking again and Sakura took this moment to inch her way out of the darkened room to the airduct system in the hallway utility closet but spun around quickly to meet the tanto aimed for her neck. Polished steel met with her forearm guard and the Onryō immediately shot her eyes to the man's neck desperately hoping she had not been caught in the blood red eyes that haunted her nightmares. Both assassins remained unmoving, neither willing to give the other an inch to escape. The room below was silent, and Sakura held her breath praying Tsunade had not been killed in her moment of distraction.

"You are not ANBU, who is your master?" his husky voice stirred something in Sakura's stomach and immediately the kunoichi blamed it on terror and anxiety, not daring to think of the warmth on her shielded cheeks.

"That is mine Uchiha, do not break it." The Hokage said though it was muffled through the floor. The raven-haired man immediately released his tanto from her forearm guard and swept past the Onryō, clearly displaying his lack of concern by turning his back to the unidentified figure, an arm casually brushing against her slim shoulder and knocking her slightly. A lone hand reached out and opened the door exiting the room, holding it in a polite gesture for Sakura's masked form. She glared at his shoulder, still afraid to meet his eyes, and held a hand sign up to the Hannya's mouth as she puffed into the room below, leaving dangerous older Uchiha to walk alone.

Sakura apparated in front of the Hokage's desk, placing more distance in between her blonde mentor and the dangerous newcomers. A man with bright orange hair, numerous piercings, and ringed purple eyes shifted his eyes to her dark Hannya mask and took in the details as many do in their last moments. "So, the fables have a source of reality. I must say, such vehemence from the Leaf is largely unheard of." His acknowledgement held more of a back-hand comment in it than an actual complement. Sakura bit her cheek to hold her tongue; the Onryō did not speak. Deidara's large form stood directly behind his sitting leader and sneered at the Hannya mask, a glint of something hostile in his deep blue eyes.

"She is my personal ninja withheld from the books, you would do well to speak to me more directly now and stop beating around the bush, I have a village to run and terrorist organizations to take down." Tsunade was close to losing her temper and the fact that she hadn't done so yet was probably only because the orange haired Akatsuki had come with not only Itachi Uchiha, but Deidara of Iwa as well. Three Akatsuki against a Hokage was suicide for all parties, but Sakura only felt smaller under their inquisitive stares.

"Orochimaru has had recent success with a new form of technology engineering reproductive cells to become more similar to him and thus extend his life force" the man began slowly procuring a manila folder from his cloak to which Deidara immediately took from him and began walking towards Sakura's darkened form. She tensed visibly and the bomber nin stopped, extending the documents to her "the hole in his plan is his desire to have Uchiha eyes which he genetically does not possess." The man before Sakura seemed unfazed as Itachi walked into the room, leaving Sakura to gape under her mask. Just where was everyone in this building?!

"Uchiha Sasuke is still within one of the sound bases and seems to be uncaring of what becomes of his genetics so long as the clan can be revived. Inside that folder is the knowledge one of our own managed to procure on the experimental life forms being tested."

Sakura opened the folder, searching for a bomb or dangerous jutsu, but only the horrifying descriptions of research notes and experimental trials met her eyes. Lithe hands snapped the folder closed and passed it to the tranquil blonde behind her, willing the anger she felt to extinguish. The first page did not detail the numbers of failed hosts, but the descriptions alone and overall lack of regard for life…. Honestly how could Konoha produce such a monster like him.

Honey eyes narrowed slightly at the words before her and she flipped the pages in the folder with such a speed Sakura briefly wondered if she was even reading them. "Your spy is good; however, it seems the medical and science portion of these experiments is far beyond theory thanks to Kabuto's ethos violations. What does Haruno Sakura have to do with this? She knows nothing of eugenics."

Before the leader could speak Itachi gracefully walked up to the desk and flopped down a new folder, one Tsunade grabbed before Sakura's gloved hands could "Your apprentice has renowned chakra control despite being from a nameless civilian clan," his lofty voice filled the room and his now charcoal eyes looked into the Hokage's with purpose "Her ability to kill Sasori, as you mentioned earlier, has not been overlooked by the world. Unfortunately, she's caught Orochimaru's eyes and he desires her as a vessel for his newest host."

Sakura felt a wave of nausea run through her. Before she could take in a shaky breath Tsunade stood, irritated at the younger ninja's gall to stand over her "I assure you my apprentice would never consider running to your brother and Orochimaru. Her loyalty lies within this village and for you to dare insinuate this-"

Perhaps realizing his mistake, or perhaps deciding her fists were more fearful upclose Itachi took a respectful step back and bowed his head slightly "I did not mean to insult your beloved apprentice. It has simply come to our attention that Orochimaru lacks concern for other life and well being and an abduction is not something he is unfamiliar with."

Tsunade snatched the new folder off her desk and froze at the dozens of glossy pictures that lay inside, neatly tucked together by a bent paper clip "Where did you get these…." Narrowed eyes full of distrust launched themselves at the Leader, still calmly sitting as his disciple made his way back behind his chair.

"Same way we got in and same way I'm sure Orochimaru would too knowing that creep." Deidara joked as Tsunade sighed and sat back down, handing the newest folder to the dark Onryō. Tsunade chastised herself for thinking to get Sakura involved in this nonsense, she should have known better.

She made a show of leaning against the Hokage's desk as she looked through the pictures, a move of disinterest and relaxation to those around her, but on the inside Sakura was breaking down. Each picture showcased the pinkette in a different environment, enjoying different activities with her friends and trainings. Bits and pieces of her life photographed in nearly every setting. There was one of her sitting on the ledge of her bedroom window, alabaster skin glowing in the moonlight as she looked down below. Another showed her arm in arm with the famous Yananaka clan heir cheerfully walking down a suburban sidewalk on their way to the flower shop. The most disturbing however was pictures of her at the river, enjoying the warm Fire country sun on her skin as she cooled down from a long training session, clothes hung on a tree to dry from the quick wash as she swam wearing nothing but her dignity.

"It would be wise of you to never mention these pictures, she has quite a temper." Tsunade chuckled darkly.

"My point is to not insult, but rather emphasis the need for her protection. Sound ninja are not nearly as skilled as my men, but I don't believe she stands a chance against Sasuke Uchiha."

"Underestimating her has killed many shinobi." The blonde made a point to emphasize the sentence, rubbing in the fact that Sakura annihilated one of the Akatsuki causing the leader's eyes to narrow slightly. Tsunade considered this and laced her fingers together before placing her chin on them, elbows resting on the edge of her desk "And just what do you propose? That Konoha lock her up to never see the sunlight again? Or shall she be medically sterilized as a precaution? I assure you neither of these options will please her. Haruno is of much more use to this village alive and well, seeing her patients in the hospital and deriving toxins and antidotes should the need arise. One day of her choosing she may decide to continue her legacy and provide our village with more gifted ninja such as herself, _despite being clan less_." The last part was more directed at the Uchiha.

Orange hair bobbed briefly in an agreeable nob "I have a proposition, Hokage-sama. The threat lies directly in Orochimaru's existence and should he be defeated then there is no longer a worry for your apprentice. Allow my men to provide guard for her in one of our many bases. She will be safely hidden from the world until the threat can be extinguished and then returned to you immediately. While in my base she can work with the latest devices to control the plague outbreaks and continue her work for Konoha-"

Sakura couldn't help but snap her head toward the laugh coming from her mentor, only this woman would dare be amused by the Leader of Akatsuki's proposals "You must think I'm a fool. To just hand over my ninja to an enemy? Yes, you claim there's a threat but how do I know you are not fabricating it for your benefit?" The blonde sat up straight again and her chakra began to leak venomously into the room "Who is to say you are not the cause of these plagues and will kill her the moment I lose sight?"

Tension ran high and Sakura remained ready to pounce on any of the men that made a wrong move toward her mentor.

Pein stood and Sakura nearly pissed herself, jumping slightly in the process "I assure you I have no means of deception, however given our current status I understand your apprehension. I will not waste any more of your time. Should you change your mind take this ring and place it on your right thumb. It is a means of communication and we can continue negotiations at a later date should you decide it is beneficial."

Deidara rose his hand to his clay bag smiling and Sakura shot a sendon at him, piercing the tanned skin as he yelped. The Leader gazed into the eyes of the Hannya mask and made contact with Sakura's eyes, making her freeze in her actions to grab the tanto on her back "Your Onryō would do well to post guard in the meanwhile, she's nearly as quick as your copy nin." And with that the trio disappeared in a murder of crows.

"You can't possibly be considering this Shishou," Sakura's muffled voice came from behind the Hannya mask voice thick with worry "Their plan is sloppy at best, desperate to utilize my capture as a bait for Naruto to come running to them."

Tsunade reached under her desk searching for the Sake bottle that should be there and glared when she came up empty handed. "Precisely why I requested you come today instead of Shizune or Kakashi." With purposeful strides she crossed the room to a decorative vase and reached in to produce a smaller bottle of sake and two cups. "The toad sages will hide Naruto away along with Yamato under the guise of Sage training, while Kakashi remains in the village to track your whereabouts. No matter what their threat has been made clear: you will be abducted." Tsunade sat down wearily and poured for her apprentice, ignoring the silence she was greeted with. "Akatsuki could be telling the truth and Sound with steal you away, or Akatsuki will. It doesn't matter but we need to be prepared."

"You can't protect me from every scenario and every outcome. I didn't become the kunoichi I am just to be babied and sheltered! I'm stronger than that," A furious hand wave towards the door emphasized Sakura's attitude "they might not respect what I've become, and Kaka-sensei might see me as weak, but I expected more from you Shishou!" Sakura hastily removed her mask and slammed back the cup offered to her, bracing for Tsunade's temper. It had been years since Sakura dared give her an attitude and she knew the consequences would come.

"You are not just some ninja and you know that very well." The older woman stood and slammed her fist on the desk, cracking the rich wood slightly "I asked for your thoughts, not your sass. Control your pride and listen to what is at stake Sakura or I swear I'll place you on complete suspension and house arrest until Orochimaru is dead!"

Sakura bit her tongue and steeled her gaze, a trait Tsunade learned was Sakura saying she was done with the attitude or anger. The older woman sat back down and finished her sake "You are to change your entire routine, never taking the same way home. Increase your security and lock you damn doors." Tsunade threw down a picture of Naruto sneaking into Sakura's apartment through the sliding door in her bedroom, Sakura's pink hair peaking out from underneath the comforter on the bed obviously asleep. Sakura blushed at the obvious implications of the picture. "Naruto nor any of the other shinobi from your graduating class will be alerted about this. The last thing I need is one of you hot heads rushing in to solve the problem alone and try to be a fucking hero." Sakura smirked slightly, knowing her group has given the Hokage more than one tension headaches. They really were a hardheaded group.

"Are you thinking about taking the Akatsuki up on their offer?" Sakura ventured cautiously as she poured her Shishou more sake.

"I'm…. not sure yet. On one end of the spectrum is Orochimaru, rape, horrendous torture that I can't even imagine, and your child weaponized against the world. On the other is Akatsuki, their motives not entirely understood. Do they truly wish to protect your genetics from getting into the hands of the wrong people? Or are they seizing the opportunity to bait Naruto and to capture the Kyubi after killing you both…" Her eyebrows knit together in focus as she spread the contents of both folders on her desk, reviewing the threat from both sides. "For now you're dismissed. Take care of those security issues immediately, I need time to think this through."

Her ghostly form disappeared from the dark office in a puff of smoke, the wisps tauntingly swirling toward Tsunade and leaving the faintest smell of her apprentice. An angry hand slammed on the desk once more as the Hokage grit her teeth _"You won't take her from me,death. I won't allow it this time."_

* * *

The day had hardly begun and yet Sakura felt exhausted. The paperwork in the hospital was calling to her, and a nagging voice in the back of her mind told her how far behind she was on updating her charts, but that would have to wait. Sakura appeared in her living room and quickly shut the curtains together in frustration.

"Stupid, Akatsuki-" Sakura turned the dead bolt on her front door and went about setting up new triggers for traps. "Sticking their noses where it doesn't belong and dicking around-" a new wire trap physically covered her entry way, making it impossible for anyone to even think about entering without alerting her.

Satisfied with that door Sakura carelessly threw her mask on the counter and stomped to her bedroom, deciding the sliding door needed to be dealt with immediately, but stopped halfway to turn back and grab a beer from the back of her empty fridge. "And I'll be damned if its noon. I need a drink after that bullshit." She grumbled unhappily as the top popped off. An angry swig tumbled down her throat and the pinkette continued her journey to the bedroom, slamming the door open-

"Hi Saku-"

"AH!" a glass bottle flew through the air and nailed Konoha's number one knucklehead square in the forehead.

"FUCK, SAKURA-CHANNNNNN!" Naruto fell backward on the bed, clutching the newly acquired and bleeding in jury in pain "What the shit?!"

"You scared me!" Sakura propelled herself and held a discarded shirt to his eyebrow. "Hold still, stop fidgeting-" Immediately Sakura went to work removing the glass shards and throwing them to the floor.

"I just got home and wanted to nap, that's all! Yeash you're jumpy. What's gotten into you saku-" A quick glance down and Naruto took in her apparel "What's with the suit?"

Without hesitation Sakura pulled healing chakra to her left hand and hovered over the injury site "Oh this? I was getting some training in with Gai-sensei and-"

"They make those awful suits in black? You think there's an orange?" Naruto interrupted as he pulled at the fabric on Sakura forearm.

"Orange is not a ninja color, Naruto. We need to talk about your intruding by the way! It's not safe for me to just leave the door unlocked all the time, you gotta learn to use the front door or stay at your own house!"

"Mah Sakura the bed isn't cozy and you have a gazillion pillows!"

"or sleep with Hinata!" the usually shameless blonde blushed a dark pink and Sakura laughed at his expense.

"She's still in the Hyūga compound! I'm positive the clan would start a coup if I got caught in her room!" Naruto poked the tender new flesh in aw "Why are you home already? Work didn't need you?"

Although an idiot, Naruto was unknowingly asking some hard questions and even a small amount of digging would alert someone of her strange activities. "Shisou sent me home to prepare for a potential diplomatic mission, you know how it is out there." Sakura stood and went to her closet to grab a new set of clothes "Hey get out, I need to change."

"Hai, hai get on with it." and a small shut of the door left Sakura alone. The pinkette stepped over a pile of clothes and reached for the lock on the sliding balcony door, flicking the lock and pulsing chakra through it to enhance its strength. Staring out the glass she looked across the rooftops, searching for where the Akatsuki spy could have been to get such detailed pictures of her home. No obvious spots came to her view, but still the hair on her arms rose with her anxiety and she slammed her curtains shut.

"Oi Sakura-chan, come here!"

_"Fuck. The mask you idiot!" _Sakura threw on her clothing and walked to the kitchen where, sure enough, Naruto had the mask on his face.

"Boo! Did I scare you?!" How was this man one of the most feared ninja in the world?

"Naruto, you literally to come here." Sakura reached to get more beers and handed him one which he happily guzzled down. "That's just a silly souvenir from the festival theater from last year." Sakura took a pull of her beer as Naruto finished his off.

"Hey, lets grab some people and have a training day competition! Anyone who isn't working is to meet at field nine in an hour and we can practice our moves for the next mission! You and me against everyone else!"

"They'll destroy us, we need to make it more fair than that Naruto!" Sakura laughed at his enthusiasm but agreed to training. If she was going to even the playing field against an abduction, then she would need to be as prepared as possible. "I'll be there in 30 minutes and we can do a tournament style competition. Loser buys dinner!"


	3. Chapter 3

I dont know Narutooooooo

* * *

With a full stomach and a cheerful goodbye Sakura left Ichiraku's and began her walk to her apartment. It had been a much-needed evening full of friendship and socialization, something the kunoichi had needed for a long time. Sakura giggled lightly remembering how the eventful training session ended up. Watching an obviously disgruntled Neji have to pay for six orders of ramen was easily the second highlight of the night. Perhaps the primary highlight was watching Neji be tricked by Sakura's earth clone, its perfect chakra network made the Hyuga hesitate just long enough for Sakura to copy an old trick of Naruto's, tunneling under ground and nailing him in the jaw at a disturbing force once he was distracted.

_"Neji-san that was most shameful!" Lee cried enthusiastically "To be defeated by the same trick of team Hatake! Guy-sensei would be most-"_

_"Don't you mention this to him, Lee!" Tenten immediately jumped in, setting her chopsticks down in her bowl "We'll be running laps for weeks!"_

_"A most useful joy of-"_

_"No one thinks its joyful Lee! Only you and our sadistic sensei!"_

_The bickering lead to many of the other ninja busting out in laughter and for once Sakura felt at ease in her village. Her home and friends were safe, with only team Asuma to worry about at the border._

_"Mah, mah Neji you better watch out! Enemies might soon learn your weakness of the 'mole no jutsu'!" _

Sakura slowly reached her building, taking precautions and adding 10 minutes to her walk to ensure the way she got home was not easy to track. The side alleys of the industrial district she lived in provided for many hiding places and routinely confused even Konoha natives due to its tricky navigation and seemingly senseless routes. Sakura made a brief stop at the building mailbox and reached into hers hoping to see letters from Ino or even a magazine instead of the bills she knew would be due soon.

Dainty fingers grasped crisp envelops and with a slight crinkle in the silent night air Sakura pulled out three bills and finally her long awaited Ino update. With a purpose in her step Sakura bolted up the stairs to the fourth floor and unlocked the many genjutsu traps and locks that secured her apartment from being tampered with. The final fizz of a chakra string being broken by her indicated the locks were all undone and Sakura eagerly moved inside, now excited to see what ideas Ino could update her about.

**_The virus HH45 shows an inability to reproduce in select populations of people but a clear indicator of the genetic resistance is not yet known. Currently we are working on data analysis-_**

Interesting! A potential resistance for a virus what increasingly rare due to their ability to adapt. Hopefully this was not a temporary fix.

The pinkette redid her traps and tossed the bills on her kitchen counter next to the disregarded Hannya mask Naruto was too lazy to put up. Green eyes glared at the object in irritation at the ninja's carelessness. Honestly had he no respect for someone else's property? With a sigh Sakura gently grasped the dark mask in her hand and made her way to her bedroom, intent on hiding the bodysuit as well. Kakashi had a habit of showing up uninvited and if he recognized the stolen ANBU technology then Sakura would be easily caught, no questions about it.

Sakura made her way across the small bedroom to her dresser and shoved the Onryō outfit in her underwear drawer, lazily covering the black with different fabrics of pastels, laces, silks, and bras. Sure, her boys were perverts, but they weren't stupid enough to dare ruffle through her underwear drawer. This was the only sacred place in her entire apartment that they wouldn't dare invade. The kitchen was often ransacked for food and free beer, her tub had been destroyed many times when took over the bathroom after a long, hard, often times muddy and bloody mission, and the living room was practically a dormitory for the stray men of team 7.

With a smirk Sakura gently closed the dark dresser's drawer and opened another drawer next to it for something to sleep in. Early to bed early to rise, however, calling it a night at nearly 10pm was late for normal people. A light sigh left her lips as she stripped down out of her garments and lazily tossed them to the bedroom floor, she would tidy up after a nice long shower anyways.

As Sakura removed her chest bindings, she massaged the sore spot where they had been too tight and tried to lessen the slight pain in her breasts. Nothing a warm shower couldn't fix. The water thankfully heated up relatively fast in this building and Sakura hoped under the gentle spray as it caressed her skin and washed away the grime from her sparring. Pink locks were massaged with shampoo and conditioner specifically meant to be scentless and proved to be useful more than once, especially against sensory ninjas such as Kiba. A quick rinse and she carelessly twist the knob, immediately stopping the water, and stepped out to get dressed when Sakura felt a trap go off in her living room.

Her pulse quickened and Sakura quickly yanked her panties and shirt on, ignoring the droplets from her hair as they dampened the shoulders of her thread bare tee. Kunai in hand she twisted the door handle with expert precision and gracefully stepped over the bathroom threshold, avoiding the squeaky spot she knew existed there. Her eyes narrowed as she took a few silent steps toward her open bedroom door when suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck rose in distress. Instinct overrode thought and Sakura aggressively twisted her kunai to meet the blade aimed for her neck. Though successful, Sakura cursed her luck; this was not an enemy she could feign ignorance with easily and the move she just executed was easily considered a high tier ANBU skill, just as the man before her once was.

"Interesting choice of security," Sakura swore internally as she caught the brief flicker of red eyes wandering her body, why of all nights did she forgo the pajama bottoms tonight.

"Get the hell out of my apartment you-" Sakura began but suddenly jumped back when he withdrew his kunai and sheathed it, the move startling her like a frightened deer. The smallest hint of a smirk graced his face and Sakura glared with all her might, not quite trusting an Akatsuki in her village, especially inside her own home.

He took his time turning his back on her, dropping strong arms to his side perhaps in an attempt to make Sakura lower her guard. "It seems you listened to your Hokage about increasing your protection," He trailed closer to her dresser seemingly taking interest in the dusty picture of Team 7 residing behind a vase of long dead flowers. The crimson of his eyes seemingly glowed in the dark of her room, but Sakura fought to keep her vision at his neckline. An Akatsuki was in her room and had basically threatened to remove her from Konoha should they prove unable to protect her…a feat he had just proven….

She praised Kami she had hidden the Onryō earlier. Had Akatsuki learned of her secret she was sure her life would end; they could kill two birds with one stone and pretend it was for the better of the world.

"A subconscious genjutsu floor trigger covering an entire floor plan is certainly a troublesome trick to pull off for a Chūnin….. I'm impressed." His tone floated in the air as he turned his head toward the half-dressed pinkette, studying her response with curiosity.

Fuck.

_"Fuckkkk fuck fuck fuck!" _Sakura racked her brain for an excuse, anything, to prevent the Uchiha from piecing together things he had no business in. The last thing she wanted was for Itachi to go snooping around about who Haruno Sakura was and what she knew how to do. Officially Sakura had zero ANBU training…

Though she was unnerved her fear did not translate on her face. Frown still in place she relaxed her stance slightly, cocking a hip and placing one hand on it "Kakashi-sensei is an excellent teacher, but I'm sure I don't have to tell you that. He said you were quite the little _underling_ in ANBU." Throw him off the trail, that's the only thing she could think of. Why else would a 'clan-less' kunoichi know such high level jutsu? The emphasis on underling was said with a slight venom that the raven-haired man did not appreciate. Her insult was a hiss accompanied by the slight sneer in her full lips.

"Indeed," his eyes wandered over her frame once more before approaching her causing Sakura to tense. He glanced once more into emerald eyes that would not meet his own and swept past her into her living room, noting the rows of books lining her shelves and flooding over onto the various surface tops throughout the room. His eyes caught a scroll partially unraveled on a desk and the furious scribbling in the tea stained notebook beside it held his attention "You are researching the Sharingan in your spare time?"

Sakura huffed, no longer caring that she was pants less with a mass murderer in her home, his nosey nature had overstayed his welcome and fear was quickly being replaced with irritation. Long strides carried her over to the study space in her living room and snapped her materials shut with a glare. "The Uchiha are a problem, I intend to fix that." With her chin held high Sakura glared at his own chin, noting the smirk on his mouth with distaste.

"Ah. A great asset for Akatsuki as well-."

"An even better asset for Konoha if I can manage to do my job to my satisfaction."

The dark-haired man paused only briefly in his observations of her dutiful work, longer fingers gliding over a wrinkled page to smooth it out. "You will need to learn to put aside hatred in order for this alliance to work," He said simply, brushing aside the harsh words from her mouth as if they meant nothing. "Other Akatsuki will not respond well to your petty antics."

His warning was unwelcomed and caused Sakura the stiffen. This man had not known her more than 5 minutes and he was already telling her how to behave. "I'll act how I want Uchiha-san and I would appreciate it if you gave up on this notion that Konoha is willing to partner with criminal organizations. We are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves."

She hadn't blinked before a lone arm slid around her waist and drew her back into a well-endowed chest, securing her in place with a hand sliding up her chest and grasping her jaw ever so lightly. For a moment Sakura forgot how to breath. How could she be so stupid to stop observing her surroundings? Her pulse increased and she thrashed her body to escape the iron grip that held her relatively still. Going all out at training had decreased her chakra and the medic nin became to panic ever so slightly as Itachi walked toward her in slow strides.

"It is not Konoha's protection that is at question," a warm, calloused hand reached forward to grasp a long, wet strand of pink locks and gently twist it around a pale finger in curiosity "Cherry blossom's are not known for many things, but longevity is not one of them. Only a skilled gardener can dare fight off the dangers of the environment and protect a blossom from its end."

She tried to yank her head away and caught a glimpse of an Itachi clone behind her holding her still for the original. "I do not appreciate being caged like an animal, release me and I can show you just how well I can protect myself and my village!" How dare this man doubt her ability, her talent as a kunoichi of Konoha. It was the same thought process that resulted in the Akatsuki's puppet master being 6 feet under and if the opportunity came around, she would do the same to him, Sasuke's revenge be damned.

"Temper, temper…." That damn smirk graced his lips once more and it took all of Sakura's will power to not want to learn into the intoxicating musk of the man before her. Instead she pulled back into the clone, favoring the fake over the real before her. Its arm tightened around her waist once more as if preparing for her to launch an attack, but his fingers lingered over her hip bone, distracting Sakura briefly enough for the real Itachi to lean in uncomfortably close. In the dark she prayed the heat on her cheeks had not shown, but nothing escapes the sharingan eyes that were searching her face now.

"Fix the security, perhaps Kakashi has more ANBU secrets he is willing to share with his favorite little underling." And before she could retort back the man and his clone vanished in a puff of black smoke and crow feathers.

* * *

"- a complete lack of internal security-"

There was not enough sake in the world that would make dealing with the currently rampant pinkette any better Tsunade bitterly huffed as she shuffled around in a kitchen cabinet in her home.

"-declaration of war on Konoha soil and violating-"

Honestly, where had Shizune hidden it this time?

"-a mandatory lockdown and execution of the Uchiha for trespassing, _violating-"_

Sakura slammed her fist on the granite countertop of the kitchen and Tsunade raised a delicate eyebrow, she had never seen Sakura this bothered, and her temper was beginning to distract the sleep deprived Hokage from her mission. "Break that counter and I'll dock your pay and place you on Academy duty."

Dainty hands quickly brushed over the counter, sweeping for any signs of damage before crossing in front of her torso with irritation. "Shisou, the Akatsuki just waltzed into my home and you don't even care! I'm not safe-"

Ha! Finally, the supplies she needed to deal with this hissy fit. Tsunade withdrew a bottle of fine mist sake and two cups which Sakura glared at with vehemence. Turning off the light in her kitchen Tsunade left Sakura in the darkness and went to the living room to get comfortable. A pissy Sakura tended to be a chatty one and if she was going to endure this night then she would at least make herself at home. "Just what happened to make you so riled up? Did he threaten you?"

"Well…um.."

"Attack you?"

"No I-"

"Did he have sex with you?"

"Shishou!"

The snicker that left the older woman's mouth could not be contained, this poor, riled little mednin certainly was wound a little too tight and practically radiated sexual tension. Tsunade plopped down on the lavish couch and patted the spot next to her for her apprentice. Sakura took the cue and shuffled to the unoccupied section on the couch, a faint sense of security and home enveloping her senses and calming her distressed mind. She accepted the small ceramic cup and shot back the smooth liquid, knowing full well that Tsunade's home was easily the safest place in the world and nothing could touch her here, not even-

"The Uchiha will cause you no harm Sakura, and he makes an excellent point. Perhaps your security should be improved." Tsunade murmured around the cup she drank from.

"I have! Unless you want to spare an ANBU unit or three I can't improve my security any more or I'll get caught outside my house! Maybe the Hyūga would be willing to adopt me in exchange for an onsite mednin-" suddenly Sakura felt as if a lightbulb had finally switched on in her brain and gleefully she jumped from the soft couch, causing Tsunade to curse as the sake in her cup spilled. "Let me go south to Ino's encampment! With us partnered together we could finalize a vaccine for HH45! I can run trial-"

A scoff from the honey eyed shut Sakura up instantly "My my, since when does my apprentice run away from trouble? I feel as though this isn't about the invasion of privacy, but who invaded your privacy Sakura." Damn old woman and her need to stir up nonsense.

Sakura gaped at her mentor like a fish out of water, was she seriously insinuating that?! "Tsunade-sama this is _Uchiha Itachi._ He could fillet me in a second and there would be shit I could do about it. This is a complete breach of security and if Shizune were here she would agree! Put a rumor out there that ANBU secured me in headquarters to heal a new interrogation prisoner while I'm really out helping Ino! I-"

"That's a far reach and you know it," Tsunade began as she poured another cup for them "It doesn't take a genius to know that you want to be on the HH45 front line developing a cure. I'm sure Orochimaru has thought of that and has people spreading the disease right now to try and lure you out. I can't let you get that far from me, it's just not safe."

"Shishou I'm not safe now! Itachi and Akatsuki can get in my home any time they feel like-"

"You could do a lot worse, apparently s-class ninja are required to be handsome."

Kami she was useless.

"I am not interested in criminals Tsunade and as Hokage you can't be interested either." Sakura deadpanned as she watched the blonde scowl at the now empty sake bottle.

"You may stay here for the evening if you're so worried about your home, but first thing in the morning I'm telling Kakashi everything and you will have to deal with his nagging." Unfortunately, this was probably the most time efficient strategy and Sakura's shoulders sagged. The last thing she wanted was for her old sensei to have to play babysitter, but surely that would discourage Itachi from poking his head around any time soon.

"Hai Shishou." Sakura began setting up her new bed and snuggled into the lush throw blankets Tsunade had, enjoying their soft embrace as sleep slowly claimed her mind. " G'night…"


End file.
